


Eyes (to sing along)

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're so loud, Josh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes (to sing along)

“I think I'm going to go something stupid.”

Josh jumps to his feet, grabbing his backpack and stuffing in bandages, a blanket, and a few stuffed animals. “Okay, Ty. Where are you?”

“In my room.” Tyler's voice crackles out of the receiver. 

“Alright.” Josh swings on his backpack and opens his window, dropping down and rolling as he hits the ground. He thinks he sprained his ankle, but now isn't the time to check. 

He gets to his feet, takes a step forwards, and his leg flares up in pain. 

“I'm scared, Josh.” Tyler's quiet, too quiet. “They're so loud, Josh.”

“I'll be right there Tyler, I'll make them quiet down.” Josh keeps his pain out of his voice as he limps over to his bike, kicking up the kickstand and not bothering to put on his helmet as he hops on and starts going as fast as he can to Tyler's house. He taps his phone onto speaker and the wind whips past him. 

Tyler's silent, but doesn't hang up, which makes Josh feel so much better. 

It's two am, and nobody is out except for Josh. 

He slows to a stop in front of Tyler's house and kicks down his kickstand, leaving his bike on the sidewalk. 

“Can you open your window?” He presses the phone back to his ear. 

“No.” Tyler's voice is even quieter than before. 

“Okay.” Josh limps over to Tyler's window, luckily on the first floor, and pushes open the window. He hangs up before crawling inside. 

Tyler's hidden in a mound of blankets on his bed, unmoving. 

Josh sits beside him, slipping off his backpack and opening it. He presses a stuffed owl to what must be the breathing hole for Tyler. 

A hand reaches up and pulls the toy under the blankets. 

“Tyler?” Josh says quietly. 

“They're staring at me, Josh.” Tyler pulls the blankets away from his head. “The eyes, they're staring at me. I want them to stop.”

Josh averts his eyes from Tyler, pulling out the small blanket and handing it to him. “I'll make sure they stop looking.”

“Please.” Tyler reaches out and pulls Josh under the blankets with him. 

“I love you, Tyler.” Josh whispers. “I'll always be here.”

Tyler nods, pushing himself closer to Josh. 

They sleep. 

In the morning, Tyler's mom looks in to see two boys cuddled together. 

Her face pulls into a frown, but she shuts the door and let's them sleep. 

She can yell at Tyler later.


End file.
